Umarekawari
by irohanabi
Summary: That night Ciel Phantomhive died due to drowning; Sebastian was unable to save him in time. Unfortunately the deal was yet to be fulfilled and the demon needed to wait another 200 years for his meal. Why 200 years you ask? Well, it is about the time that the Young Lord's soul would need to be reincarnated. 200 years have passed and Ciel's soul is reincarnated, and the wait is over.
1. That Reincarnation: The Past

**Alright, this is my first Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfic so expect it to be slightly OOC. But then again this is only my second fanfic so please be soft on the judging… I haven't really dug in to the Kuroshitsuji society yet, so I have barely read any of the fanfics in this certain society, all I know that the large amount is shipping Ciel/Sebastian which I have nothing against. So without further ado, here's chapter one for all of you! :D  
**

**P.S. For those who have read my other stories, its about the same concept except Ciel is reincarnated in the modern world. And those who are reading Remembering the Memories, please don't kill me, I know I have that story to work on but I just need to get this out, thank you for understanding, I'll update it very soon when I finish another 1500 words...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any form, if I did I'll make Ciel taller than 153 cm.**

**Chapter 1: That Reincarnation: The Past**

As soon as Ciel Phantomhive let go of his grip on the rail that was his life line; he died. His butler; Sebastian Michaelis was unable to save him in time, and finally Ciel Phantomhive have died, at the mere age of 13. Was it possible that he could have chosen the path to stay alive as he was? Possible, but his life after that wouldn't last too long, for after that his soul would be devoured by a demon.

It was a waste really that Sebastian have lost grasp of the soul of that century, a soul that all demons long to taste with their own tongue. It also doesn't help that he was starving himself, and truly he believed that it would be the moment that his meal have come. Tightening his fist Sebastian glared at the lifeless body of his master which lies in his arms.

Surely if he acted immediately he would have a chance, however the Young Master have let go of his breath the moment the water consumed him, and that gives him less time than what should've been. The Young Master was stubborn even in his death…

Sebastian decided that he would have to wait a while longer, a while longer for the soul of the child who will make him wait for two centuries.

Holding it as respect Sebastian carried the limp body of the Earl to where the remaining servant of Phantomhive where waiting, most of them tired and already out of strength.

"Sebastian!" Finny shouted as of seeing the approaching feature of the taller man. "How is Young Master doing, have he fainted…" Finnian started.

Sebastian reached where they were sitting; both Mey-Rin and Bald leaned in to see how the young master was doing, ready for anything from the butler, but certainly not this.

"I'm sorry but Young Master has passed away due to lack of oxygen," Sebastian stated in a straight emotionless voice. Much to the servant's horror the reality have not just yet sunk in yet.

"That's funny Sebastian!" Bald chuckled slapping Sebastian on the back. When the smoking man didn't see the head butler flash one of his famous smiles it them he started to doubt. "Oi Sebastian, you aren't saying the Young Master is dead aren't you?" Bald asked hesitantly.

Sebastian looked down not facing any of their faces, and that was when the rain started to fall; drop by drop.

The rain on that night was like an orchestra each drop reaching the ground with its own musical note that formed a master piece. Perhaps the only thing missing was the celebration and the smiles of the people. In its place were only the crying noises of the servants of the Phantomhive house hold.

Sebastian at that time didn't know what to think. He was still held by the contract and would need to respect his master's orders, even if they were stated a year ago…

A year ago Ciel Phantomhive has ordered his butler for future consequences. "When the time comes that I've died or you've consumed my soul I want you to inform Elizabeth immediately, she would know what to do," Ciel Phantomhive have ordered 2 years ago.

"Yes, my Lord" Sebastian murmured under his breath, somehow he felt a saddening feeling, his boring demon days would return again. And during the time waiting he would need to retreat to the demon realm until his master's soul comes back, or in this case; reincarnated.

The servants of Phantomhive headed to Lady Elizabeth's escape estate which lies a little further from town. However when Sebastian breaks the news to the small Lady, the fact was immediately registered.

"Wha- how? Ci-Ciel died?" Elizabeth mustered out in-between her ever flowing river of tears. And soon after the servant of the Phantomhive joined in crying like nothing mattered.

It was a fact that the Earl Phantomhive have known multiple people in many societies during his lifetime, however not all of them have mourned when knowing he have passed away during the great fire.

The Funeral was held a few weeks later, preparations were made and agreed on entirely by Sebastian and Elizabeth. An amount of people attended, most of them who came to mourn, but another group came to mock the Earl.

This event was held in a church, the same church that Madam Red's was held. For once Sebastian though it was quite cliché how they sang for God to accept the Lord's soul and give him a place next to the throne of God, it was impossible.

Ciel have made a deal with a demon, because of that he was forever banned from heaven, but Phantomhive would not however fall down to hell. As the bad deeds that Ciel have done however his soul was still pure as it was. So in circumstances such as these the soul would be reincarnated to gather more good deeds or bad deeds to enter the next realm after they died.

During the funeral Elizabeth and a number of others were unable to hold their tears as they said their final good-byes. It was fairly impossible, for someone they loved have passed away and that was final, no tears could be held in these situations.

"Ciel…" Elizabeth said, and that was all she repeated for the whole funeral, she was unable to muster other words. To say the truth the Young Lady has expected her Fiancé's funeral to be slightly different. She expected them to die together of old age and have no regrets in this world, instead here she was at the mere age of 14 looking at his coffin.

The next event was an event the whole group looked forward to. Earl Phantomhive did not have a successor therefor any of them were to obtain the secrets and treasure of the Phantomhive household. The man in black that was standing on the stage opening up the letter only to exam it with curious eyes, the order was unlike any other.

"Earl Phantomhive have stated to leave his treasures to the care of the servants of the Phantomhive household, however the treasures wouldn't be theirs, they will be the nation's treasure for in the future it will serve as the mark that the Phantomhive household had once lived on this land," The crowd waited for more but none were uttered, those were the last words of the last Earl of Phantomhive.

The Young Lord was buried next to Madam Red. It was a sad sight especially for friends whom were like family members; to witness two deaths in less than a year. Many names were engraved in the Lord's stone, but one name stuck to him until death, The Queen's Guard Dog.

**Ciel Phantomhive**

**1875-1889**

**Earl of Phantomhive, Young Master, Beloved Fiancé**

**Queen's Guard Dog, Villainous Noble, Last of the Phantomhives**

**May you Rest in Peace**

And that was the end of Ciel Phantomhive; however it was not the end for his soul, many sorrow and pains were still waiting for him…

**2002 December 14…**

On December 14 2002 a miracle was born. Was it the fact that the boy was a prodigy or was it the fact that the boy resembled nothing of the family he was born in? No, it was the fact that this boy had the most unique eye, the eye that shone in the moonlight and had a star engraved into it…

His mother, Hannah Spiritcave, was a beautiful woman. She had the brown eyes of hazelnut and signature green eyes like the prairie that most cannot copy. And being born within the family that owns one of the most popular brands she was an idol to most people.

It was a fact that his father, John Spiritcave, was one of the most influential business men in the country. This child's father had the black coal hair always neat, but occasionally messy when he's at home, and the warmest brown eyes that has the warmth of the hearth.

The family was a happy one, everyone was envious of them. Being in high standings in the society did not affect their natural family love in any way, this way indeed the family people look up to. Either way happiness does not last for long, because when there is white there is always black in the shadows…

On the night this child turned eight years of age a terrible incident occurred and John died unfortunately while on his way back home. It was a snowy night that December; however the only thing that interrupted the clean snow was the red that was splattered upon the roads.

This child and his father had a deep relationship they were family but also the very best of friends. It was a weird relationship indeed but somehow it worked out quite magnificently. But on that night while the boy was waiting for his father's present eagerly at home, the present he waited so long for was already crushed under the dead body of his father.

Before he get long off topic let's go back to the special child of ours. Originally this boy of ours was the bright child that was cheerful and smiled in every possible occasion, making him the loved child in class. However after his father's death everything changed.

Perhaps it was depression; we should never know however, it was a fact that after moving to a new school he was immediately hated. The boy's attitude may reflect a Prince's if it wasn't for his cruel attitude to every possible human being. Ah, may I add that, even if he was immediately hated, it was most of the male population. As stated before the 'Prince' image can come in handy when it comes to the female population.

There is always a group of people who prefer the cold and cool type; however the child always turns a blind eye on the squealing group of girls. But it was no wonder why he was given the name Ice Prince. It was a fact that one couldn't find his blue eyes anywhere and, blue eyes yes, it was an international school after all, but not his blue eyes. His hair color was also fairly interesting, it was the darkest shade of blue, so dark it could be mistaken for black.

This story will start when the child reach the age of 13. It was known throughout the school that at the age of 13 this boy could already attend high school and ace all of the programs. However his mother, Hannah decided it was better to let her son lead the normal life and stay in Middle School like most of the children his age.

Oh, we forgot one of the most important facts, this boy's name was Celso, Celso Spiritcave; Son of Rachel Spiritcave and John Spiritcave and officially the reincarnation of Ciel Phantomhive.

**Well, I didn't know how this turned out, probably a good amount of very badly. I couldn't get Sebastian's attitude right, I really couldn't. We all know that Sebastian's real personality while not bound to a contract is still a mystery to most of us. And well, I guess I just really enjoy killing off my favorite character… that happened to Edward too (FMA). Either way! I really like the reincarnation stuff, I don't know why, but just the plain thought of starting anew just fascinates me somehow… There's another reincarnation fic on my page in the Fullmetal Alchemist universe so you people can check it out.**

**I don't know if did idea was done before, if it was, I apologize. But really I didn't mean any harm, just had my mind fized on the reincarnation idea, I feel like this society is lacking those kind of stuffs, except in Inuyasha of course...**

**Oh and the name Celso means sky, heaven, or heavenly, yes I did my research. It's only a plus that the name Ciel means the exact same thing, not kidding, I really did deep research. And the name Spiritcave is pretty obvious, Phantom equals to Spirit and Hive equals to Cave, I was lacking ideas.**

**Celso's mother, Hannah, is from a friend in real life of mine, she's best friends with another one of my friends named Rachel so I thought it was appropriate. And John, comes from another friend of mine, although I wouldn't say the origin since I might get killed by them.**

**Alright I'm done with my rant, Don't Forget to FAVORITE FOLLOW and REVIEW**


	2. That Reincarnation: Coincidence

**To be honest, I don't exactly know when this story will end, I'll try my best to make it less than 25 chapters but that's diffidently not a guarantee, I tend to get far off course. Also I intended to delete this story after a week or so but seeing the responses I just couldn't make myself do it! You guys are suck wonderful people (sobs). Either way its only the second chapter but already I'm forcing it to go a little bit quicker since I didn't want to drag this story for too long, to be honest; I'm finding more inspiration for this story than what I have for my other stories… don't know why, or if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Either way here's the next chapter, enjoy. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler in any way anybody would imagine, I don't even have the manga yet… since I just did buy the whole Naruto box set a few weeks ago…**

Chapter 2: That Reincarnation: Coincidence

I hate Monday mornings. It wasn't a matter of perspective anymore, it's more of an universal fact, and fairly enough our reincarnated young lord knows this fact all too well…

"Wake up Celso! It's already time for school!" Hannah shouted from downstairs.

The child mentioned hear his mother's shout full in his two ears, but as13 years old children are, he ignored his mother's calls. He wasn't used to waking up at 6 in the morning either way; he wished he could have the privilege to wake at 8 or something that would be like heaven.

And slowly young Celso went back to sleep, his eyes slowly drooping…

"Wake up this instant young man!" Hannah shouted again, this time she was already in her son's room and tore the bed sheets away from her son's sleeping form.

"Mom… what time?" Celso muttered his eyes barely open.

"6:30, you're eating breakfast on the car, 5 minutes Celso, you better be down there," and with that Hannah left her son to be, she was sure what was going to happen next.

"6:30…" Celso muttered carefully through his half awoken mind, "I need to hurry," he decided before flinging the remaining of the blanket off his body and moving his way to the closet grabbing the few necessary items for the day.

'I had a weird dream again,' Celso thought as the cold water ran down his spine 'And once again, when I wake up it is as good as transparent,' he added before applying soap to his body.

'But I remember red… red something… was it blood?' Celso continued to think, however he knew no matter how many times he had strange dreams such as these he was never able to recall them. 'It's a waste of time' Celso finally decided before running water through his hair once again to get rid of the soap.

Finally deciding it was useless Celso dried his hair and stepped out of the bathroom and dressed up before his mom will come and scold him again with her never ending list of insults.

Trudging down stairs Celso examined the paintings they had lining the wall like a timeline of their family. The only sad thing is that as he walked down the steps the members of the family slowly decreased one by one. When he reached the last step there were only he and his mother smiling solemnly at the camera.

"Mother, what's for breakfast?" Celso asked as he poked his head inside the kitchen door already smelling the smell of good ol' waffles.

"With your nose I know that you already know," Hannah smiled at her son. "Eat your waffles on your way there, you'll be late it's already 6:45" she continued handing her son the two waffles which were wrapped up with waffles.

"Thanks mom," Celso replied accepting the waffles with glee, he was hoping for some boiled eggs, but waffle was fine either way.

Celso's school was only a short away from his house, true that it is not that far away but doesn't mean that it wouldn't take time. To say the truth Celso very prefer walking than driving in that fancy limousine his mother provide him sometimes, it attracts too much attention. Besides as far as school go, they still don't know about the company his mother owns, or rather a branch of the company that he owns for himself.

Celso finished the waffle while walking in the next few minutes. He fetched a handkerchief from his pockets and wiped his hand even though it wasn't really particularly dirty.

Celso arrived at school 20 minutes before the bell even thought of ringing, and that was about the time he liked it. Normally the students arrive 10 minutes before school starts and if he arrives and that time he swore he would need to dig through piles and piles of the female population.

Celso weaved his way to his locker which is unfortunately on the highest level, he wondered as the elite school he learns in why he wasn't allowed to use the elevator even though there were like three scattered around the building. The staffs just always find a way to torture the students. But Celso was lucky in a way, for students who come late and needs to climb the stairs… that was a torture.

First subject… English. Celso didn't really see the point in learning anymore; he already knew most of the facts either way. Especially in English, the only thing he finds trouble in is probably speaking the modern language, which doesn't affect his grade and actually strengthen his relationship with the teachers.

Celso slammed his locker shut to come face to face with a blonde girl with round blue eyes, and had an extremely large amount of makeup caked on her face.

"Good Morning Celso," exclaimed the girl brightly, she was dressed in all pink, aside from the white high heels. She smiled brightly revealing her line of white teeth.

Celso ignored her and stalked past her, not as eager as the girl on having a conversation this early in the morning. The girl, now known as Ruth, brushed his cool attitude off and her eyes immediately turned into hearts.

"Aw, why so cold?" she cooed at the 'Prince' of the school "How was your weekend? Mine was…" now I believe none of you want to hear the drama queen of the school to drabble about her stupid holiday so shall we get a move on?

Apparently Celso have already blocked her words out of his mind and focused on the information the class he was going to might cover.

Of course as the boy walked throughout the hallway all eyes were on him- or rather them. It was known that Ruth captured all the male population apparently, and Celso most of the female population.

The school didn't require uniforms but they did require the longer than knees rule, which all of the female population got away from. And apparently Ruth was one of those people who take it to the extreme, opposite of the long sleeves eye patched boy who was walking next to her.

As Celso entered his class Ruth waved a good bye which was ignored by the boy.

English was taught by this old lady who seemed to just dawdled on and on about stuff that the students seem to just plainly ignore; it was a wonder how they even past the class. Celso thought that maybe it was time for the lady to retire and let a more sensible teacher take place.

Either way, he took his place at the far right corner of the class, furthest from the black board. Although it was English, all they seemed to do was just answer questions and do worksheets, even so writing essays were things that are giver 2 times a quarter, too little for their own good.

As said before, class was boring, very boring to be exact. Half the class was already sleeping, and for once Celso didn't blame them for doing so; having English as one's first subject is just unfortunate.

After two subjects, namely Math and Science it was lunch time. It was also unfortunate to have English, Math, and Science squashed into one's morning classes, torture indeed.

Lunch was almost heaven for Celso, it was natural for him to enjoy it, and since it was the only time of day he could be away from the crowd and relax in the shade of the trees. He wished to eat in the cafeteria, but unfortunately the cafeteria was too crowded for his taste, and it also held his annoying-as-ever fan club and the annoying Ruth.

Once in a while Celso would think to climb the tree and relax there but due to his tiny limbs- not that he'll admit it- he was unable to. Most importantly, nobody actually seems to know where he always goes when Lunch comes along, one could call it his secret place or something like that.

School Lunch was probably one of the meals Celso decided once he got out of school he will never touch again. First of all, it was disgusting to an extent and tasted like it could be mushed into one glob and still tastes the same as it did before.

He pondered about the better possibilities the school could choose, maybe some cake and a cup of tea will do, "Yes, cake and tea will be great," Celso muttered to him as he slowly leaned against the tree and signed as his glob of food was staring at him innocently.

xxx

Sebastian Michaelis, or at least what we know him by, have been staying in the underworld for 200 whole years and never really decided to come back up to the living realm. He waited for his soul to be reincarnated, and he decided the time has already come.

As soon as the demon reach the surface world he pondered how much human civilization could change in a mere 200 centuries, but then again he have seen much due to his immortal age.

Now… where was this master of his… Sebastian asked to himself as he strolled down the streets in the shadows, better to not attract attention, too bad for him a few girls have already noticed him and started their "men commenting".

Although it was true that the Young Lord must have been reincarnated into this century surely… surely he had a way to find him if not look into every person's eye. It would be convenient if his master would say a command sometimes soon… it would benefit him in many ways.

And as if the gods heard his thoughts (if they heard him they shouldn't have responded either way…) a voice resounded in his head and echoed in every corner.  
"Yes, cake and tea will be great,"

Sebastian smirked slightly and his lips parted with the words "Yes, my Lord"

xxx

Maybe it was just Celso's imagination but somehow the air got colder the moment he said those words, maybe it was a matter of weird as hell timing. But either way it still gave him the chills.

He decided he would be better off not eating lunch and slowly bit into his red apple while staring at the sky, it worked out better like that for him either way he didn't have an appetite today.

As he stared at the clouds he was reminded of the years that have passed when he have done this with his father, John. _"Celso, they tell you that the clouds represent what you are thinking at the current moment,"_ He remembered his father saying.

He looked up and all he saw were clouds, but soon enough they formed into pictures of burning flames and the symbol that was engraved into his eye. But as Celso continued to exam he saw a black shadow from above and pondered if it was a bird or something else.

But when the form started getting bigger he doubted it. Frozen he sat still as the black creature landed in front of him.

A man landed silently in front of Celso wearing a formal suit and his posture perfect in every angle, doesn't count that he had the most aristocrat features in all of the surrounding area too, not counting the red eyes of course.

Celso stared at the man wide eyed and even more when the man gave a humble yet sarcastic bow.

"Welcome back, My Lord," the man said giving Celso one of his famous smiles.

**Done! I intended to leave it off earlier but then I was like "Why not give them a cliffhanger as a present?" Gomenasai for that then! To be honest I'm getting a lot of inspiration for this story even though I should be working on my other one… well that's me for you!**

**Ah... And Sebby-chan enters the scene! I kinda like writing Sebastian... he just gives that... aura... but still I like writing Ciel/Celso more since he's my favorite character silly right? :P I know there are a lot of Sebastian fans out there so don't kill me, He's my second favorite character if that helps, although it does sadden me that there aren't that much Ciel centric stories here... ones that aren't Sebastian x Ciel pairing I mean...**

**Actually I didn't update because of my school being busy and stuff, I really shouldn't be typing this when I have a science test coming up shouldn't I? And there's that charity project too... the last stretch of school... couldn't wait until summer break.  
**

**Either way Arigato for people who reviewed, favorite, of followed! It meant a lot to me, and to be honest I didn't expect to get that large amount of alerts since this is just my second story… Thank you very much!**

**I guess I got the inspiration going very easy since I have the Kuroshitsuji Character songs blaring in my ear, but it works, really gets one in the mood.**

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review Minna-san! I don't know how good this story is so I really need those responses, once again Arigato!  
**


	3. That Reincarnation: Greetings

**Finally mustered the guts to write this… Either way! Long absence the reason is on my profile and my long apology letter…**

**Sorry for the cliffy either way! I didn't intended to leave this story hanging for so long I didn't intended to leave any story hanging for this long… Alright then! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for all 20 books of BB!**

**That Reincarnation: Greetings**

The man landed swiftly onto the field and grabbed a teapot out of seemingly no where. "I believe it was tea and cake that I heard," Sebastian mused as the boy opposite to him backs up against the tree.

"For today we have strawberry cake of the finest quality and Earl Gray tea, or would you prefer warm chamomile?" Sebastian asked tea cup and cake already on a silver tray and handing it to the young lord.

One second… then two… then three…

"Who the hell are you?" Celso asked with an arched eyebrow, slightly afraid, but as the egotistical person he is, no way in hell will he admit it.

Sebastian looked at the boy and decided it was the young lord but… lacking the need to take revenge and the suppressed anger…

"Answer me!" Celso raised his voice at the unknown man. He have his pride to take into account and of course this man was not one to be trust, especially with the suspicious eye color and resembled the road that ended his father's life…

'He lost his memories when he was reincarnated…' Sebastian thought, slightly shocked. This new fact have been proved that it will affect the taste of the young lord's soul, and it was possible that the young lord have already forgotten his goal…

"I am Sebastian Michaelis head butler of the Phantomhive House Hold," Sebastian introduced himself to his (past) young master.

"I don't believe that butlers come flying from the sky," Celso said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

'This brat…' Sebastian thought in his head struggling to not speak his mind, "Normal butlers don't young master but…" Sebastian went back to his straight position and smoothen his clothes slightly, "I am one hell of a butler after all,"

"What are you even talking about?" Celso asked confused, "I don't want any business with a sick in the head weirdo like you," with that Celso attempted to leave the patch of green.

"Young Lord, do you want this prepared afternoon snack to go to waste?" Sebastian said in a calm voice smiling like he always does. "And I thought that strawberry cakes were your favorite…"

Celso froze slightly. Sure sweets are his favorite type of food and he can eat them whatever his appetite was but… he hasn't told anybody about it… 'I haven't eaten any since last week too…' Celso thought as he recalled his sweets-less weekend.

"How old do you think I am luring me with a piece of cake?" Celso scolded the man putting on his though act (again).

"You are still a child; temptations are still vivid in your heart," Sebastian said his smile growing into a smirk.

"Leave me alone," Celso growled glaring at the man. The man- Sebastian whatever-his-last-name-was- gave a small bow and with a rush of wind disappeared from Celso's sight.

Soon after the school bell rang and Celso heaved a heavy sign. The only thing he didn't want to do more than confront a man who seems to be crazy right now is return to the hell hole called school.

"I want to skip today…" Celso muttered hopelessly before scratching the back of his head and steadily walked back into the building facing the hordes of fan girls who are surely ready to glomp him the moment he entered class and ignored all that the teacher says.

Surely enough as the boy predicted he was indeed hoarded by the girls… at least by their hungry looking and creepy looking eyes. Keeping on a straight face Celso walked straight to his seat next to the window trying hard not to break into cold sweat.

"Celso~ so what did you think about the announcement during lunch?" Ruth asked flying over to his seat and sitting on the table without even asking for his permission.

Announcement? He wasn't in the building so he heard nothing of it.

"After the announcement I was asked by like… 15 guys to go with them! Like- What? Why would I go with people like them? Stupid…" Ruth ranted on and on not noticing Celso's eyes rolling slightly… or eye to be exact.

It's the annual spring dance… Celso thought slightly sulking. The Annual Spring Dance is like a fair for the school and different people from different schools would come to celebrate the blooming of the Sakura. Or it should be… it was more like a 'find your perfect date' kind of thing.

Last year more than 50 girls asked Celso and all of the got mistaken that they were chosen. In the end it turned into a big fight. And no matter how much Celso wants to go taste the limited time Sakura Mochi and the strawberry cake made by the cooking club he was forced to stay home; in fear of his life and his sanity.

"So do you wanna go with me?" Ruth asked Celso twirling her hair and batting her fake eye lashes slightly looking at Celso in a supposing flirty way.

"No." Celso answered flat out. Like hell he would go with anymore especially Ruth. This year he'll avoid trouble, throw on a disguise, go pick up the sweets and rush back home without causing any ruckus.

"Why~" Ruth whined slightly pouting slightly.

" I don't want to." Celso again insisted with his cold voice.

Unknown to the two of them the whole class's attention was on them. The girls were (again) swooning over Celso's cold behavior. Indeed some were heartbroken knowing that they would never get the chance but all of them knew that it was better than him being with Ruth.

The guys were practically throwing daggers wondering what was so good about the short geek that the cutest girl in school practically fell head over heels for. All apart from one blonde haired blue eyed boy who was instead glaring at the female.

"You're mean…" Ruth pouted glaring at the boy and willing her tears to come to her eyes without spoiling her make-up.

"I'm mean…" Celso repeated but then looked up and returned the glare at Ruth, "However, I'm not a spoiled brat like you" he said cruelty laced into his voice.

Seriously a weirdo at lunch and drama right after? This is going to kill him someday… whatever at the end of the semester (1 week) he'll transfer either way and when that happens he'll make sure for this not to repeat again.

Just when Ruth was ready to snap back the teacher opened the door and clapped his hand softly. "Alright class break up the fight," he announced while giving the whole class a stern look.

'Thank God it's Sagara Sensei…' Celso muttered in his head. Sagara sensei was the youngest teacher in the school he is also one of the strictest without being hated (too much) by the student population. In face the sensei was still a mere 24 years old with dusty blonde hair, green eyes and rimless glasses. Earning the respect of the elders wasn't easy but the young man did it within a mere 3 months.

With a pout Ruth went back to her seat and plopped down while crossing her arms. With a smile Sagara went to the front of the class and waved a stack of paper for all the students to see.

"Good. Today we have a pop quiz~~~" Sagara said in a sing-song voice. The whole class groaned while some was on the verge of crying. Sagara sensei's quizzes were on test level and they have the same value too.

Luckily for a certain eye-patched young man the sensei teaches English and therefore the test would be like doing kindergarten homework for him. 'I'll finish it and sleep through the rest of the class,' Celso thought glumly wanting to go back home and sip his earl grey tea.

xxx

When the last bell rings it would mostly be like a stampede in most school, but in JIS all the students calmly pack their things and walk out of class chattering and meeting up with their friends after school. JIS (Japan International School) is not a prestige school and not a common commoner (?) school. The students were refined but not to the extent they were like mind controlled robots.

Or it's as simple as: They weren't as crazy as most people.

Celso slowly dumped his entire bag into the locker and slinging his bag across his shoulder after getting rid of everything.

He left school swiftly without anybody named Ruth tagging along and annoying him. Probably because of the words he said in English class 'Maybe I was too harsh…' Celso thought as he walked along the pavement. He quickly dismissed that thought along with all memories of school.

'I just want to go home and find some peace…' Celso thought as he quickened his pace imagining the soft couch in his living room surrounded with the pile of books.

"I'm home!" Celso shouted throwing open the front door and small smile decorating his face.

"Ah, Celso welcome home," Rachel said poking her head out of the kitchen. She walked out and dusted her apron slightly accepting Celso's school bag from his stretching hand.

Celso gave a small peck on his mother's cheek and attempted to go up the stairs.

"Wait Celso," Rachel said calling out for her son, "There's somebody here to see you," Rachel said waving her son over to the living room.

'Anybody but Ruth,' Celso thought in his mind stopping his twitching left eye and switching to the right. He was wearing an eye patch nobody would know either way that he was on the verge of being pissed off.

Celso walked into the room with a smile and was relieved to not see a bouncing blonde screaming his name and clinging onto his neck, but he wasn't happy. Long black tail coat and red eyes… damn it…

"He said he was a friend of yours," Rachel said happily serving Sebastian some tea that was supposed to be his afternoon tea…

"Your mother is a lovely woman Celso it was a shame you didn't introduced me to her sooner," Sebastian said smiling slightly at his young master.

"H-how…" Celso stuttered slightly raising a quivering finger at Sebastian's face.

"It isn't polite to point Celso," Rachel muttered slightly at her son confused to see her early sweet and stoic son in such a rare state.

"Excuse us for a minute mom," Celso said quickly grabbing Sebastian by his coat sleeves and dragging the taller man up the stairs with lightning speed. It was amazing how he did so considering the age and the weight difference… but anime is anime no?

"My… they seem to be close," Rachel said smiling caressing her cheek slightly.

xxx

"How do you know where I live!?" Celso shouted the moment he entered his room.

Celso's room was quite simple mostly covered in bookshelves and some pictures of his childhood. The wall was a navy blue that slowly gradients into black as it reach the ceiling. The floor- like the rest of the house- was made out of marble. But unlike the rest of the house the marble was in black and white pattered into something like a chess board.

"Of course I know young master," Sebastian replied blinking slightly. "I always know where you are whenever or wherever," he continued.

"N-no! How?!" Celso insisted again he was starting to get pissed at the man's attitude.

"Don't you remember?" Sebastian said his smile turning into a grim expression, "The contract."

"What contract?" Celso asked confused as he plopped himself on his bed finally tired of standing up for too long.

"It still is there on your right eye," Sebastian said walking over and pulling the eye patch out of its position. He then took off his glove and showed him the same symbol.

"What…" Celso stuttered… "This is unnatural!" he insisted, "Something like this only exists in fairy tales and folklores! Nothing like this in what we call reality!"

"Don't forget in historical text," Sebastian mused putting his glove back on.

"How can you do this? Simply putting a symbol on my eye as if you own me!" Celso started to raise his voice.

"I do own you Young Master," Sebastian said, "Your soul belongs to me. The moment our contract is complete that soul will be mine," an evil grin started to spread on Sebastian's face.

"What are you?" Celso asked uncertainty vivid in his voice.

"I am merely one hell of a butler," Sebastian said putting his hand over his chest.

"More like one hell of a stalker!" Celso snapped back refusing to believe any of this.

'This brat…' Sebastian thought in his mind as he stared at his reincarnated Young Master. 'He doesn't remember now and forcing it on him would do no good due to his stubborn personality…'

"Go back to your house or whatever I don't need more headaches," Celso said lying on his bed an turning his face towards the wall therefore turning his back towards the slightly pissed off butler.

As soon as Celso heard the door close he heaved a sign and relaxed his tense shoulders. He had to admit it was hard to act confident when you know that the man just called himself a demon…

**-Next Chapter: That Reincarnation: Roommates?!-**

**Haha! Done! Ah… this took forever! To be honest it took me forever to get up and finally write it the real thing took only 2 days to finish it and what-not. Okay first I'm Soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time! I have no excuses! I was trying to focus on my other story but was hitting a writer's block when I got a review for this Fic I immediately decided that I NEED to update this!**

**Thankyou very much for the 11 reviews + 1 PM! You don't know how much they mean to me! Two chapters and already that amount… the next chapter will come faster I promise!**

**Oh and I apologize for any grammar errors of OOC for this chapter it have been some time since I read any BB fanfics around this web…**

**Right! Uh… I'm not sure if Sebastian calls Ciel 'Young Master' or 'Young Lord' so I gone for Young Master if it's wrong I'm sorry! In my country I say it in my language and it could be transcript to both meanings! Speaking about my country… book 20 of BB just came out! And believe me I was one of the first that was up at the store waiting for it! The last book was such a cliff hanger… yes I have all 20 books of BB…**

**I've been listening to SID's song ever since I started typing this… and now it's playing Monochrome no Kiss…? They are also my favorite Japanese band... okay I won't babble any further… note that this is the longest chapter of Umarekawari so far… 2,200 words approximately.**

**Alright! I'll leave it at that! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review! Love Y'all!**


End file.
